Vrains: Dueling for friends
by Abstract Renegade
Summary: This story will be covering the journey of my Oc in Yugiho Vrains. For the most part up until a certain point main characters from the show won't appear. Also there are going to be quite a few custom cards used as well as really old ones. Duel school is gonna be a blast join us for a strange adventure!
1. Chapter 1

As Exodia was thrown into the abyss known as the sea only to be barely missed by Joey by a few cards it felt immense hatred for the one known as weevil. This wrath kept building despite having traveled for a while now. Over its journey it grew to be thankful for the person who had put him in this card due to being completely impervious to weather and all sorts of thing which would damage any other unimportant card. But Pegasus had known better and chose not to enrage a being that held infinite power. But for years it floated occasionally it came across a person who would pick them up. After such a long time floating the other pieces of him had long since faded to the weather and Exodias writing and stats had completely disappeared. But with all Its might it spoke to the persons mind with a chance for a power that was none like they had ever known before. The first time Exodia with no stars no Atk no Def and No effect after the waves had washed away everything that was weak to the elements they simply threw him back into the sea. The second time he promised power to some old being who seemingly already had something akin to infinite power and held a seal which made Exodia promise only power and not infinite power. That person also threw him back into the sea without realizing the card they held had somehow copied Exodias strength and his card now truly did have infinite Attack power. Then the third time after so much spiritual energy and hatred had risen from Exodia's Unending Might It's text and stats had changed along with its picture which after such a long time collecting these feelings had changed. Exodia instead of looking like a undead creature who was forever shunned from the world due to his strength. Exodia was adorned in gold that outlined Its already existing features however leaving the head without any. His eyes had changed color now a glowing ominous Black. The last remnants of the pentagram seal that bineded him had disappeared and slowly more things accumulated over time. But No one realized the power which could have defeated any being be it man, machine, God, or demon, that plagued the heros or villains yet no one took Exodia's offer. Then his entire being had been assembled on the card picture covered in gold all of the picture shined as if with magnificent power if only the smallest amount of light hit it. The shackles that had binded him were gone all the limiters removed instead in the place of those shackles we're golden rings with engraved hieroglyphs of long lost languages. In Its left and right hands each with an orb of long forgotten Dark magic that could even challenge the ones who imprisoned him to five cards. Both orbs were A Dark glowing purple but within the magical orbs they had two separately colored infinity signs the one on the left was a dark ominous glowing black the one on the right was a powerful shining white that seemed to crackle with a power that threatened to burst at any moment. The head dress he wore also had a Golden face plate which covered his face leaving slits for the two intense Glowing black eyes. The red bands on the headdress had changed to blue. And The background behind him has been replaced from a pentagram to a gold and black Ying Yang behind Exodia. The numbers and Effects as well as stars had changed. And this time the one who had taken Exodia from a river was a strange kid who just happened to play duel monsters. From their eyes this was the coolest card in the entire universe regardless of what it actually did due to the fact they had trouble reading as they were at a very young age. Exodia not knowing if a promise of power would entice the child instead relayed this message telepathically.

Alex's Pov

" Small one you have freed me of a journey I have been on too long rejoice. For I am a long forgotten card to all who castes me aside if you simply keep me in your company at all times I can promise friendship and the greatest and most fun adventure of your life. Thank you young one for finding me. And please don't throw me back into the water after all you can never have enough friends right."

Alex looked around bewildered and very confused searched for a few moments then turned her eyes to the card, Was that you , I try to Read the cards name, Xdi? I pronounce it's name wrong and to boot most of the cards name is missing. Your what they call a duel spirit, I stepped away from the river and ran home with my new friend in my pocket, You have to meet everyone else before we can get started hehe, I gleefully giggled most of the way home and rushed into my room where I keep my cards, in no particular order but they were all face up so I can see and practice reading the cards, Hey guys guess what, I eagerly spoke to the cards on the table, we've got a new friend with us. I met him at the river he looked lonely so I thought we could all get along together isn't that right, as I took out the new addition to my collection from my breast pocket and put it face down on the table my mom called me from downstairs.

" Dinners ready dear come and get it!"

Sorry guys looks like you have to wait a little longer, I heads downstairs and close the door behind me.

Cards except Exodia pov

So who is the lucky one this time I wonder what do you think Lus.

"L: I have no idea but I can feel an immense pressure from them they might be labyrinth wall or a strong flip monster. That's my guess Slots."

Humph what if it's just a fire grass how embarrassing would that be for your almost 100% correct battle instinct. But we will all welcome them regardless after all. Slot machine looks around, Were all so similar all cards people just tossed away or were lost. Now this is our family he is our family the one we watch over together.

"COH: I'm curious as to what it is it's killing my heart. But at the same time I want to wait...So torn, Change of heart exclaimed. Was there anyone in our group who could flip other monsters over using our effects?"

Slots: Well we'd have to get over to where the spells are first. After all I would have remembered if there was one. Most of us are either high stats normal cards or low stats effect monsters. But there are exceptions to that like Lus over here. But if there was someone among us who could flip others over, slot machine looked around, they might be near with lower level monsters. As they usually have return effects. Or other ridiculous things. Like Hane Hane. Black luster soldier Envoy of the beginning face palmed when he heard that due to a memory of being sent back to the hand via its effect. That definitely wasn't your finest moment.

"Jester: He he he and what if it's a trap monster did anyone consider that. The only problem with that being he doesn't know how to use trap monsters. Or just a super powerful spell card. Though unlikely they considered his input."

Exodias pov

 _Unfortunately since I'm face down I can't really hear or see to much. I wonder what else he's collected in his arsenal. Well no matter I care little for anything trivial. I'd rather not return to floating on the ocean waves. To declare my presence even though I have such strength no card can flip itself over. I'll return to the spirit world for now oh wait I was banished. This will be a long journey won't it. Wait a second since the seal disappeared maybe if I disguise myself I'll be able to see what's changed in the spirit world since I left._ The presence and aura around the card dissipated as Exodia changed its appearance using its infinite power and for the first time in over 3,000,000 years returned to the spirit world.

Spirit world section entrance # XXXErrorXoverrideXOldGatesXHerocityX33

Exodia took the appearance of an unknown card any monster that looked would assume it was a token of some sort, Hero city? Hmm, As the cloaked small figure walked through the gates with many other small monsters it effortlessly avoided physical contact with any nearby monsters ,The Monsters that come through aren't checked any more. It used to be only higher class monsters could enter society. Speaking of which I haven't seen anyone to important yet. This gate must be for the smaller monsters then. As they walked from the gate into the city they looked upwards at skyscrapers and other buildings which weren't common before in the spirit world there were monsters flying through the air walking on the ground and jumping roof to roof,This is interesting I should try and see if I can find anything out while I'm here.

Later

Interesting it seems a new age has come though the other areas still exist. I wonder what ever happened to toon world. Why bother I doubt it matters any way. As they walked around they saw some monsters they never had heard of before there were plenty of things that seemed out of place or moved to a different area so much so they almost got lost, Originally my objective was to figure out what was going on but clearly I'd have to see administrator. Back when I was here the administration was made up of the ones responsible for my sealing. Ra, Slifer and Obelisk...if they still are I have to avoid that place as only they would be able to see through my magic. I should probably return to reality soon my new partner will probably be getting back. They headed for an exit gate located in an ally.

" H1:Halt cloaked citizen, we are currently searching for a criminal in the city we need you to come with us just in case!"

" H2:That's right it's unsafe to travel alone while there is a criminal on the lose. We'd like you to return home before anything happens."

 _Well this could be bad I guess for now I have to find a way to get out of the spirit world. Luckily time is much slower in the outside world. I could always try and trip them into getting me to a gate. I don't like doing this but I may have to act out something so I can get back to the real world. Well wait I could just disappear that would be easier. Yeah I'll just vanish._ The robed figure disappeared not leaving a single trace of existence behind.

"H3: what the heck just happened I'm I imagining things please tell me I'm imagining things. The other heros simply turned around and walked away not knowing what to do."

Alex's pov

Thanks for dinner mom it was delicious, I put my dishes away in the dish washer. " Your welcome honey, she ruffles my hair, remember duel school starts tomorrow so gather your things together you don't want to be late." Right I'll do that, I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. " Sigh... If only you were here to see your daughter dear you'd be so proud, she grabbed the locket hanging from her necklace, I wonder where you might be sometimes... Our little Alex is going to be quite the duelist one day just like you and me, a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into the locket."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Alex's pov

I grabbed all of my cards and quickly shuffled them into a deck which I placed in my duel disk, I can't wait for duel school I'll finally be able to make some friends! I packed my book bag with the necessary items from the list sent to me from school, after getting all of my things together and getting dressed I went downstairs before leaving my mom gave me a hug before she went to work and then I was off to duel school. On the way to duel school I saw others heading in the same direction with their friends, after a few minutes I had arrived at duel school I was to go to classroom A-1 with other kids around my age, as I walked through the rather large halls I saw the class A-1 sign and entered taking a seat at one of the tables after placing my things under the table soon more people came in and sat down. After a few seconds the teacher arrived he was wearing glasses, an apron, jeans and a nice looking plaid shirt. " Hello everybody welcome to duel school I'll be your teacher I hope we'll get along together as we go through the basics of dueling, now then I'll be taking roll call evryone so when you hear you're name please say here, he took out a clipboard and adjusted his glasses, Lets see here, he went through the list each student responding When called eventually I was called and promptly responded a few names later the list was over with no one missing, Alright now that I know everyone is here lets take out our note books since its the first day I want everyone to think of a few things like favorite color or food and so on then we'll do class introductions of course I'll go first as as example." Eventually evryone had introduced themselves and then we we were told to follow the teacher as he gave us a tour around school from the lowest grade levels were we were to the upper grade levels and the outside areas. The school was magnificent everything was set up nicely with a statue of the schools founder in a foundation in a central area. After we toured the school we went back to the classroom. " Alright class during this school year although short you will be learning the basics of the game I'm sure most of you already have a pretty good handle of the duelist kingdom rules used for children however moving on from here on out those rules you know mostly don't apply, so let's all go over the basics again."

The teacher drew three cards on the board one purple one orangish yellow and one teal. " If anyone doesn't know the main card types can be sorted into 3 categories which are Monsters, Spells and Trap cards I'm sure you know what they look like however what is there pourpos? Can somebody answer this for me, eager to answer me and a few kids raised their hands in anticipation. " Hmmmmmmm lets see how about you answer for us Dallian."

" Monsters are used to beat the opponent", he stated with confidence the teacher smiled, "Close but your just a little bit off monsters are used to defeat an opponent however there's a lot more to it than just using your monsters freely, for example say my opponent has a strong monster and I have a weak one I can change my monsters position to defend myself, monsters are usually what gets the game going and by playing monsters the game state will shift in someone's favor weather it's from the strength of the monster or its effect that is giving you the upper hand, however some decks don't use a single monster and focus on spells and traps however you'll learn about those later. Other uses for monsters rely on thier effects and compatibility with each other, for instance if I use dragons my monsters would tend to be heavily focused on their power in one monster. Each type of monster has a separate focus however it is up to you on using them to obtain victory. Now then something important to understand about monsters is though they may be different types they belong to the same archatype. Can anyone Explain what an archatype is?"

For a few seconds the room remained silent most of us pondering what that meant. Then I raised my hand. " Think you've got it Alex?" I nodded, " Let's hear it." " An archatype is a series of spells, traps and monsters that work effectively and efficiently together towards the goal of defeating your opponent." The teacher remained silent for a few seconds, " That's very good you got it right Alex."

The rest of that class we learned about the different uses for each monster type and eventually we learned about something called an extra deck though I didn't quite understand what that is from its explanation. The teacher told us that tomorrow we would go over the uses of spell cards since the school day was over. So I grabbed my stuff and started heading home with a skip in my step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrators note: Well be going through the three basics of monsters which was last time, spells this time and next traps before we get into anything plot related also time skipping may occur once or twice in terms of years.**

The Next day

I woke up knowing today was going to be another exciting day of duel school, I grabbed my things before going downstairs for breakfast, " Well well look who's excited for school, my mom gave me a kiss on my cheek, breakfast is on the table and I've packed your lunch". Thanks mommy, she ruffled my hair.

Afterwards

On my way to school I saw some strange looking people wandering around but they quickly scattered when I saw them. As I arrived I saw my teacher going inside the school seems like he was early, I ran as fast as my small legs would carry me not wanting to miss anything that happened, entering the classroom I stopped to catch my breath before going to my desk. " You didn't have to rush I'm not going to do anything before the class starts Alex, a warm smile graced his lips, well I guess since you're the first person here besides me I'll tell you a little something come here, he waved me over and I eagerly went to his side, I don't usually show anyone these before we go into the more complicated parts of dueling but I'll make an exception for you, he took out a small card case that had 4 cards in it they were each face down, he took them out and arranged them like poker cards, which one would you like to see?" This one, I pointed to the one on the inner left, he put the others back in the card case and flipped the card in his hand over, It's dark blue? I thought ritual monsters only came in light blue also what are those arrows for?

I'm not surprised that you don't know yet but this isn't a ritual monster it's a link monster, it's one of the four types of monsters that belong in the extra deck. However I can't tell you any more than that, get back to your desk now the rest of the class will be arriving soon." I went back to my desk and plopped down in my chair. The extra deck huh I can't wait to learn about it. The rest of the class had arrived by the time the teacher had written Spell Cards on the board in large fancy letters.

" Alright class today we're learning about spell cards can anyone give me a good example of a spell card?" Everyone raised their hands wanting to be the first to answer, " Ok since everyone has an idea I'm going to count to 3 and on 3 I want everyone to shout the card they are thinking of. Ready?" Everyone nodded," 1...2...3!" Suddenly the entire class spoke as one seemingly everyone had the same idea.

" POT OF GREED!", the class including myself shouted out, the teacher seemed amused by the complete synchronization of this answer. " Well I expected as much but it's still quite humorous. Alright can anyone tell me what the basic uses of spell cards are? Again the class eagerly raised their hands hoping to be called on, Yes Woodsworth."

"Spells are used to gain advantage on your opponent, he proudly stated." The teacher wrote advantage on the board, " Yes in a sense spells are used to gain an advantage in the fight with your opponent, however they each have a define able pourpos such as destroying your opponents monsters, drawing cards, making your monsters stronger, searching, summoning special monsters, making your opponents monsters weaker and negating their effects, and much more. It's important to use spells in cohesion to your monsters because it helps keep your momentum going. If you don't use spells it's likely that you'll fall behind your opponent and be unable to catch up. Now then class next time we'll be going over trap cards but do remember that the information I'm telling you should be written down to an extent." The bell rang signaling the end of the period, the rest of the day was uneventful aside from spotting those robed figures again, I headed to the principals office wanting to notify him of them just in case.

Principals office

Mister principal? I walked into the office which seemed empty, their were some chairs for the respective desks I could just barely see over the counter due to my height. Then one of the chairs turned around a old and stern looking man sitting in it. " Yes how can I help you Alex?" His expression had softened once he saw me, There have been some strange people with long white coats around for the past two days, I don't know what their doing so I thought to tell you. " Thank you for telling me I'll notify the police just in case be careful on your way home alright, I nodded and turned around to go back, hold on just a second, he handed me a wrapped candy it was rather large, don't tell anyone else okay?" I nodded and quickly left unwrapping the candy and popping it into my mouth, I rolled the grape flavored candy around my mouth on my way back home. Grape is nice but I like cherry better. Once I got home it was the usual of doing my work then dinner during which I would tell my mom about how the day went, not including the parts about the principle. I had no idea what would come to pass in two days time.


	4. Chapter 4

Many years back

The project is progressing smoothly we've gotten rid of all the Xyz,Synchro and Fusion card producers and all but 1% of their users soon only link monsters will be left. With our leader in the top position of Kaiba Corporations it will be easy to ban the use of those cards since no one can access them. With Vrains slowly rising in popularity we can effectively cancel the use of those cards. I never thought this day would come but now we finally can say farewell to the darkness that haunted this game for so long. We won't have to worry anymore the world can finally achieve a peaceful state.

Current day principals pov

To think that happened so long ago. I wonder where the remaining 0.1% of that entire purge escaped too, well it doesn't matter anymore now that Sol technologies has taken over for Kaiba Corp everything went as planned. Now then there's the matter of those strange people appearing around the area mentioned by Alex. I've already notified parents and the police, some thought to keep their children at home so long as they are reported which I understand however some kids are going to come to school despite this notification. Well I guess I can make sure everything is completely safe by having the teachers walk with the kids down their usual routes however their aren't enough teachers so I'll get the police to get escort them as well. It's impossible to cover all the areas however with this method I'm making It as safe as I feasibly can. School will start soon I hope nothing occurs.

Alex's pov

Another day in my exciting school life had begun, on my way to school I didn't see any of the people in white lab coats instead I saw many police officers patrolling alleys, streets and entering abandoned buildings to search them. Interesting although I did notify the principal I didn't expect the police to be as involved as this.

" At least they are acting on the information you gave them, Black luster soldier exclaimed using telepathy. We won't need to worry about anything fishy happening."

I agreed with a nod of my head seeing the school gates just ahead, trap cards huh I don't have too many of those since my deck is more aggressive however it might be in my best interest to add some, if I obtain any from the card packs I buy. I entered the school going to my classroom the teacher had been early today as I saw him doing some paperwork at his desk.

" Hello Alex early again I see, he adjusted his glasses and looked at me a warm smile gracing his features."

Hello Sensei, I smiled back before putting my things in my desk and sitting down. A few seconds later the few people who still came to class arrived once they had settled down the teacher quickly went through role call and started class.

" Alright as we discussed yesterday today we're learning about trap cards. Does anyone know exactly what trap cards are used for in most situations? Some of the class raised their hands however a few didn't I expect that some of us might not own trap cards. I guess this time I'll explain since not everyone is here. Under normal circumstances a trap card is played in reaction to your opponent wether they are attacking, summoning, drawing, etc. Traps are meant to stop your opponent dead in their track which is why certain traps are extremely powerful in the right situation. There are also trap monsters however nowadays they aren't used as frequently as they used too be. There are some traps which can be activated from the hand however they usually have a very specific requirement. There are also traps that are extremely specific to the situation and are useless otherwise. Using trap cards is important however not all decks require them if you use an aggressive deck or one that can easily defeat your opponent you may not run trap cards. However at a basic level having them just in case is extremely handy in a situation where you need to recover or get rid of your opponents monsters. Instead of going into extreme detail of what the cards can do when put together starting tomorrow we'll be having a tournament to help you understand everything."

the class quickly became a riot with little or no cohesion either talking about how excited they were, how they needed to balance out their deck, that they were going to win the tournament and other things like that.

Another day had ended and I couldn't wait for the exciting events to come that I knew of everything was going to be a blast.

 **Nar: just as an explanation this class A-1 is the highest class reserved for extremely talented duelists who have a knack for the card game as with this popularity you can easily become very rich. Everyone in the class is around 5-7 so yes they are considered extremely talented at their age. Hope you enjoy the next chapters to come. Whenever those arrive. ^_^**


	5. Tournament Begins

Alex's pov

Today was the start of the tournament how lucky just thinking about using my cards in a duel with my fellow classmates makes me ecstatic. After eating breakfast and giving my mom a hug I left for school a spring in my steps win or lose any duel so long as I'm having fun is okay with me, on my way to duel school I only saw one of the people who wore white coats strangely enough he stared at me the entire time I was in his line of sight it felt disgusting as I passed by and his vision shifted, best to ignore the dangers that only respond when confronted. I had arrived at school and gotten to the classroom looking to the board I saw the tournament brackets, it was set up so everyone would duel against each other at least once but there was a final match in the center.

" Oh Alex early as always I see you might be wondering how this setup works but we have to wait for everyone else. He quickly started writing down the members of our classrooms name on the tournament brackets (not including himself). Alright that should be okay."

After a little while everyone else had arrived and had looked at the brackets. " Alright class as you know today is the start of the tournament were having. There are some rules involved which you are going to need to know. However before anything else this is the most important one although I don't like this rule the principle has it in place for every class except E class, if anyone in this class looses three times in a row no wins whatsoever to their name they will be moved down to a lower class. With that out of the way lets go over the other rules you should know any cheating gets you an instant loss, if you wish to duel in a 4000 life points duel your opponent must agree to it, and all other tournament rules you have studied as homework are in place. Alright now let's go to the duel arena shall we?"

With that said a shout in agreement and excitement burst from the students. Following the teacher from the classroom to the dueling arena where the tournament would take place over a few days. " Alright first up on the tournament brackets is **Dallian Vs. Woodsworth**. To your positions please."

Teachers pov

The two put their decks in their duel disks which shuffled them and then came to life(turned on to duel mode). At which point both shouted. " Duel Start!"

 **8000Lp** **Dallian Vs. Woodsworth 8000Lp**

The first turn had been decided through Rock Paper Scissors with Dallian going first. "My go, first When you control no monsters I can special summon this monster from my hand come on, **Hack worm Atk 400** in attack position then I'll special summon two more and activate **Terraforming** which lets me add one field spell to my hand, I'm adding **Corrupted Mainframe**. At this point it's constant effect activates my Dark, machine type monsters gain 500 Atk and Def **Hack worm 3X 900 Atk** then I set one card. Then I activate the second effect of my field spell while I control two machine type monsters with the same Atk or Def I can add one Dark, machine type monster from my deck to my hand, I'm adding **Jack Wyvern** however the turn I activate this effect I can't Normal summon. Now I'll special summon using my three **Hack Worms** I link summon **Malware Cyclops 2450 Atk Link 3 bottom left, left, bottom.** Since it's a Dark machine type monster **Malware Cyclops** gains 500 Atk **Malware Cyclops 2950 Atk.** Then I end my turn."

Dallian: Hand 1, Field 3, Gy 3, LP 8000.

"Alright my turn I draw first up I'm setting two cards then I activate the continuous spell card **Encroaching Forest** and activate it's effect if you control a link monster and I don't I can special summon two level 3 or lower Earth, Plant type monsters from my deck with there effects negated I special summon two **Dandyloin's** from my deck in Atk position, **Dandyloin 2X 300 Atk** then I'll use them for a link summon Grow **Elder Wisewood 1900Atk link 2, bottom, bottom right.** Then since my two Dandyloin went to the graveyard there effects activate and special summon two fluff tokens each. **Fluff token 4X 0 Def** now I'll use my fluff tokens to link summon **Ancient Of the Forest 2650 Atk link 4, top, left, top left, bottom left.** I activate the effect of **Elder Wisewood** once per turn during either players turn I can make all plant type monsters gain 300 Atk for every plant type monster on the field until the end phase but I can't attack directly the turn I activate this card, **Ancient of the Forest 3250 Atk, Elder Wisewood 2500 Atk.** Alright I Attack your monster with **Ancient of the Forest** crushing roots!"

"Not so fast I activate **Malware Cyclops** second effect during either players turn once per turn During either players turn I can send one Dark machine type monster to the GY with less than 2400 Atk and it gains 1000 Atk during the battle phase only, I'm Sending **Swarm Invader Trojan. Malware Cyclops 3950 Atk** Retort and destroy his monster Virus Pounding!"

"Che I set one card and end my turn."

Woodsworth: Hand 2, field 5, Gy 3, LP 7300

Nar: that's it for now since I have to explain the cards used of my own making.

Dallians cards so far

before I go into effects I should mention the monsters and other related spells/traps have a similar artistic style to Hack worm, Jack Wyvern, Cracking Dragon, etc. I'm not very good at drawing so it's really up to your imagination. Unless one of you folks would like to draw out some concepts.

Corrupted Mainframe

Your Dark, Machine-type monsters gain 500 Atk. Once per turn If you control two machine type monsters with the same Atk and/or Def you can add one Dark, machine type monster from your deck to your hand, you can't normal summon the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn if you don't have a machine type monster in your hand and don't control a machine type monster you can add two Dark, Machine type monsters from your deck to your hand then banish 1 Dark machine type monster from your GY.

Malware cyclops

Dark Machine/Effect/Link

2450 Atk Link 3

Arrows: bot left, bot, left

1+ Machine type monsters

Once per turn when a dark machine type monster is normal or special summoned to a zone this monster points to you can add one banished dark machine type monster to your hand, that monster can't be normal or special summoned. During either players turn during the battle phase you can send one dark machine type monster with less than 2400 ATK from your extra deck to the GY, this monster gains 1000 Atk during the battle phase only.

Woodsworths cards so far

Encroaching Forest

Continuous spell

Once per turn If your opponent controls a link monster and you don't special summon two level 3 or lower earth plant type monsters from your deck, their effects are negated while on the field. Once per turn if this card would be destroyed you can special summon a Shrub token Earth plant/effect 0 Atk 0 Def in Atk position.

Elder Wisewood

Earth Link/plant/effect

1900 Atk Link 2

Arrows: bot, bot right

1+ Plant monster(s)

Once per turn during either players turn increase the attack of all plant type monsters by 300 Atk for every plant type monster on the field until the end phase, you can't attack directly the turn you activate this effect.

Ancient of the Forest

Earth Link/Plant/effect

2650 Atk link 4

3+ Plant monsters

You can discard and/or destroy three plant type monsters you control special summon this monster from your Gy. If this monster is special summonedd by it's own effect special summon one plant type monster to a zone this monster points to.


	6. Chapter 6

Teachers pov

" Alright it's my turn I draw." Dallian **Hand: 2, Field 3,Gy 4, LP 8000.**

" First up I normal summon **Jack Wyvern** Atk 2300 then I activate a spell card **Ransomware** Now then due to it's effect you decide wether I get too look at all of your set cards (min.0),look at all cards in your hand and extra deck (min.5) or Add one Machine type monster from my deck to my hand but it can't be normal summoned."

" I choose the third effect."

" I'm adding **ClicCookies** to my hand and activate it's effect if I control two or more Dark machine type monsters I can special summon it from my hand in defense position **ClicCookies** Def 1000, however this turn it can't be used to link summon a monster from the extra deck. Now then I activate the effect of **Jack Wyvern** I can banish this face up card and one machine type monster to special summon a dark machine type monster from my graveyard. I'm special summoning **Invader Virus Trojan Atk 2500, Left,Right,** then the effect of **Malware cyclops** activates once per turn if I normal or special summon a dark machine type monster to a zone it points to I can add one of my banished dark machine type monster(s) to my hand, I'm adding **ClicCookies.** Battle! **Malware cyclops** attack his monster, now it's secondary effect activates I'll send **Scam Virus Infiltrator. Malware cyclops Atk 3650** Virus pounding!"

"Not so fast I activate the effect of my trap card **Shield Ivy** now plant monsters can't be destroyed by battle."

Lp: 5250

" Hmph no matter now then **Invader virus Trojan** attack his monster Infesting Stream!"

Lp: 4650

" My turns over your turn" Dallian Hand 1, field 4, Gy 6, Banished 1 ,LP 8000

Alex's pov

If it's not obvious already this battle is extremely one sided however not giving up is the key to winning. If Woodsworth gets a good top deck he can turn the battle around. Unless of course Dallian has negation. I scanned the rest of the duels that were currently happening none seemed near the level that these two were having. In most cases there were beat down focused decks being used or other relatively simple strategies. Not everyone can afford the better packs so it's no surprise to see older cards here and their. Their are quite a few people with newer cards though. I fiddled with my duel disk to make sure everything was working for the tenth time. I can't wait to duel someone. It seems I was put in the bracket with someone but since all of the arena areas are being used we have to wait for one of our classes duels to finish. Whoever gets the most wins will most likely get some sort of prize or something like that.

A few minutes later Dallian had won with 4000 life points left due to Woodsworth almost making a comeback victory but with an initial advantage and many recovery options he steamrolled in the last 2 turns using a pure power beat down rather than focusing on effects. A few other duelists had finished up as well from our class with only one person losing twice in a row, said person was nervously sitting on the edge of a seat while looking through there cards. With how the tournament was set up that person would be moved over to the side with no current wins or losses since there wasn't a losers bracket so to speak. How it's set up is if you lose three times in a row your kicked Down a class however if you get a win before your third loss your simply out of the tournament, so to stay in class A all you need is one win in the tournament before losing three times.

" Alright our next duel is between Alex and Goroka."

I turned my duel disk on and watched my cards shuffle, me and my adversary shouted out "Duel!"

 **8000LP Alex vs. Goroka 8000LP**

The first turn had gone to my opponent. " Alright it's my turn first", they looked at their cards "I set two cards and then set one monster that's all for my turn". Goroka field 3, hand 2.

"It's my turn I draw first up I set one card and then normal summon **Alexandrite dragon** 2000 Atk then I activate the field spell **Gateway to chaos** with its effect I add **Black luster soldier- Super soldier** Battle! Alexanderite dragon attack her face down monster Gem light stream!" The facedown monster was stone statue of the Aztecs so nothing happened. " I'll set one more card then end my turn".

Alex field 4 ,hand 2 ,LP 8000


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright it's my turn I draw, first I'll activate The field spell catapult zone then I set one more monster and end my turn." **Garoka field 5, hand 1**

This is annoying me to a extent but most rock decks are like this stalling until they can put the major play pieces to use. " My turn I draw, alright I activate the ritual spell super soldier synthesis I send beginning knight from my hand to the graveyard and evening twilight knight from my deck to the graveyard and special summon Black luster soldier super soldier from my hand, now I'll activate its effect I banish your face down monster then I activate it's second effect and banish stone statue of the Aztecs, battle! Alexandrite dragon attack her directly!"

" Not so fast I activate my trap card Rock bombardment with it's effect I send one rock monster from my deck to the graveyard and you take 500 damage, I'm sending Revival Golem to the graveyard. Then it's effect activates I special summon revival golem in defense position."

since revival golem has 2100 def the attack was blocked and I took damage.

"I end my turn."

Alex LP 7400, hand 1, field 5.

" Alright it's my turn I draw. Dang looks like I got unlucky whelp I set two cards and pass."

Garoka feild 4 ,hand 0, LP 8k

" My turn I draw"... _It's over Let's finish them Alex, " but I want to draw it out since I'll have more fun that way" what if they get the card they need to win won't that effect your placement in class. " Isn't having fun more important than that", yes however I'd bet you'd have ten times as much fun dueling against people who are just as good as you maybe even better like Dallian, if you win all your duels you'll be able to have what will most likely be one of the most exciting duels of your life._ My eyes shined with anticipation, your right Luster I'm ending in two turns max. A wide smile that could have been seen as malicious from Garoka's perspective spread across my face. " I banish beginning knight and evening twilight knight from my graveyard and special summon Black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning from my hand. Then the effect of these two monsters activate I add one ritual spell and monster too my hand. Then I'm activating my ritual spell Super soldier synthesis and send Alexanderite dragon from my field to the graveyard and mechanical chaser from my deck to the graveyard too special summon Black Luster soldier from my hand. Now then it's time to end this BATTLE! Black luster soldier attack Revival golem Reality Slash!" Due to bombardment zone it survived and another was summoned " Next up I attack your monster with Black Luster Soldier Super Soldier , Double Reality Slash!" . Last but not least I'm attacking with Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the beginning, Chaos Slash" this time both monsters were destroyed thanks to the double attack effect and Garoka took a total 3000 points of damage from battle and 200 from effect. " I set one card and end my turn"

Alex Feild 6 *(1fs/3mon/2st)*, hand 0, LP 7400

Garoka feild 3, hand 0, LP 4800

" Looks like I'm in a very tight position huh let's see I have a total of 2 monsters in graveyard so my strongest monster is useless. I draw well it will have to do. I activate two rock bombardment's and send my last revival golem and sentry soldier of stone to my graveyard then with there effects I special summon them and set one more monster from my hand. That's all for my turn."

Garoka Feild 4

"Alright it's my turn I draw, I guess it's time I ended things I activate my facedown trap card **Chaos Warhammer** with it's effect I equip it to Black luster soldier Super soldier. Due to it's constant effect it gains 1000 attack. I activate my monsters effect and banish Revival golem, Now Battle! Black luster soldier attack her facedown monster Reality Slash!", the facedown monster was sand moth so it was special summoned in defense position after being destroyed. "Next Black Luster soldier envoy of the beginning Attack her monster Chaos slash!" With the effect of bombardment zone it wasn't destroyed. " Alright it's over I activate the second effect of **Chaos Warhammer** if I control at least three Black luster monsters I can tribute two or more and make the monster equiped that I control gain Attack equal to the original attack of the tributes monsters, Also if it destroys two monsters by battle it can attack a third time!" The two Soldiers disappeared and a bright light flowed from there positions into the hammer.

 **Black luster soldier super soldier** 10000 ATK." Attack and obliterate what is left of her life points, Go PURE CHOAS OBLITERATION"! Black luster soldier super soldier raised the Warhammer at which point it grew to a outrageously large size, almost as if it was moving a feather brining complete and utter annihilation to the opponent. In total due to Super soldiers effect Garoka took 12300 damage split 2300 effect and 10000 battle. To say the least it was definitely overkill.

A silence had completly covered the entire arena everyone was far to surprised to even speak what just happend was both amazing and terrifying. The first to speak was the teacher " Alex wins!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nar: I forgot to write the cards effects at the bottom last time oops well here they are.

 **Chaos Warhammer**

Equip this card to a " Black Luster" monster you control it gains 1000 Atk. If you control three or more "Black Luster" monsters you can tribute any amount of "Black Luster" monsters you control. If you do the monster equiped with this card gains Atk equal to the combined original Atk of the monsters tributed, if two or more monsters were tributed the monster equiped with this card can attack a third time during the battle phase, During the end phase this effect was activated destroy all face up cards you control and take 2000 damage for every "Black Luster" monster in your graveyard.

 **End of effect listing**

Aurora's pov

Alex's mother Aurora was gathering some paperwork together at her workplace when she realized she had forgotten something extremely important. " This is really bad I forgot to give the papers about Alex's medical condition to the principal, And if I remember correctly she forgot her medicine on the kitchen table from breakfast." I looked through my bag and grabbed my car keys, " No time to waste I'll face repercussions from my boss later, I'm so foolish". As I quickly made my way out of the building I remembered that at breakfast she had even told me about the start of a tournament of sorts that would decide in class placements.

Meanwhile

Alex's pov

I had already begun my next duel against another person who had won so far the score was in my favor 3000 to 5000 my opponent was playing a cyber angel deck which of course focused on making powerful ritual monsters so it was mostly a back and forth of making strong ritual monsters. Since mine allowed me to banish monsters by effect I had a advantage because they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. However occasionally my opponent would summon a strong monster too make a relatively small comeback. As we progressed the duel turned more and more in my favor but every duelist knows you should never get overconfident in your abilities otherwise you could end up losing the duel by not thinking things through. Now then since my opponent had no set cards I could most likely attack without any problems occurring, but just to make sure I used Super soldiers gained effect to banish the monster and attack directly another duel won with things the way they are I'm sure to face Dallian. At that moment I heard the doors at the entrance to the Arena slam open, " ALEX!" I turned to see my mother at the arena entrance sweat dripping from her, knowing I shouldn't just sit around since she was exhausted I made my way to her "Mom why did you come to school aren't you busy with work"? She manages to catch her breath before speaking to me and ruffles my hair," you forgot your medication at home Alex." she gave me the bottle. "Well as much as I want to stay here and cheer you on I still have work to do. See you at home okay munchkin?" I nod and she gives me a hug before leaving. Well now I have too wait before my next opponent is decided during that time i can take my medication, I've never really known what my medication does but my doctor says it will be necessary if I want to be a duelist.

 **Time Skip** (rounds later 9 wins 0 losses final match)

"Here it is the final match you've all been waiting for class the two undefeated top notch duelists in our class! On the left we have Dallian now known for his crazy combos with only one match going below 5000 LP! And on the right we have Alex with her absolute focus on power output although the combo is easy to understand it's never failed to bring her back from the brink or cement a overwhelming victory!" Everyone in the arena bleachers cheered the tension in the air rose and flared two students with immense talent and skill in dueling were about to make another one of the greatest duels, The expectations couldn't be any higher and sides were taken almost evenly Dallian had one more person rooting for him than Alex.

" READY 3 .. 2 .. 1 DUEL!"

 **Alex vs Dallian**

" I hope you don't mind but I'm going first. First up I'm activating **terraforming** and add **Corrupted Mainframe** to my hand and I'll activate it, next I activate the continuous spell card **Anti-Anti Virus** then I set one monster in defense position and one facedown card. My turn is over." Dallian : field 4, hand 1, Gy 1.

" Alright my turn I draw, ..." Not the best start in this situation but I can make do with it." I activate **terraforming** and add **Gateway to Chao** s to my hand and activate it, by its effect I now add **Black Luster soldier- Super Soldier** to my hand. From my hand I activate the spell card **Warriors Bond** I chose one Dark or Light warrior type link monster from my extra deck and send the required link material monsters from my deck to the graveyard then special summon the selected monster, however I can't attack this turn and the monsters effects are negated until the next draw phase. I Chose **Black Luster Sage-Arch Blade Saint** which requires 3 dark and 3 light monsters. **Black Luster Sage- Arch Blade Saint** 3500 Atk Light warrior link 6, down, bot left, bot right, right, left and top. Then I set three cards and end my turn."


	9. Chapter 9

_Dallian exclaimed_ "Now then it's my draw"

At this point in time Sage's effects are no longer negated and therefore I activate its effect If I have a "Black Luster" monster in my graveyard I can add one Ritual spell from my deck to my hand however I can't ritual summon the turn I activate this effect also my monsters can't be destroyed by battle or effect if I activate this effect during your turn. I'm adding the Ritual spell **Return of The legendary warrior** to my hand.

" Alright now then I activate the first effect of **Anti-Anti Virus** if I don't control any Machine type monsters I can special summon one malware token in defense position, Malware token has zero attack and defense. Then I normal Summon **Malware Missing Data 2200 Atk, 0 Def** and flip summon **Malware Corruption 2000 Atk, 2000 Def.** I activate the effect of **Malware** **Corruption** if I control three Dark machine type monsters I can chose a monster type I chose warrior, now as long as **Malware** **corruption** is on the field you're warrior type monsters can't activate their effects if they are on the field. I activate the effect of **Corrupted Mainframe** since I control two Dark machine type monsters with the same attack or defense I can add one Dark machine type monster from my deck to my hand, I'm adding **Corrupting Virus.** Now I use my two Malware tokens and **Malware Missing Data** to special summon **Malware Cyclops 2950 Atk bot left,left, bot.** Now I activate the effect of **Malware Missing data** I can banish it from the graveyard to special summon one Level 8 or lower dark machine type monster from my hand. I special summon **Corrupting virus 3000 Atk.** Then i activate the effect of Malware cyclops and send **Full System Corruption** to the graveyard, now **Malware Cyclops** gains 1000 Atk. I attack your monster with Malware Cyclops. Then i'll end my turn." Dallian: Field 5, hand 1, 3.

Alex: 7600

" Alright it's my turn I draw. _It should be easy enough to simply get rid of corruption however at any time he'll be able to bring it back or summon another... I can't aim for a one hit kill just yet I need a little more set up._ I activate the continuous spell card **Tournament of Legend,** then I'll activate my field spells effect and add **The Legend Begins** from my deck to my hand. Now then I activate the effect of **Return Of The Legendary Warrior.** If I have a "Black Luster" monster(s) in my graveyard I can special summon up to 2 of them I special summon **Black luster Soldier- Gladiator knight 2500 Atk** and **Black Luster Brawler 2400 Atk.** Now then I attack **Malware Corruption** with **Gladiator knight."**

 **"** Not so Fast Alex I activate the secondary effect of **Anti-Anti virus** once per turn each of my machine type monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effect."Dallian responded. Dallian: LP 7500

" Hmm no matter, **Black Luster Brawler** Attack **Malware corruption."** Dallian: LP 7100. " Since I destroyed a monster you control by battle the effect of **Brawler** activates and it permanently gains 400 atk **Black Luster Brawler** 2900 Atk. Now I activate the effect of **Black Luster Sage- Arch Blade Saint** I can activate one " **Chaos"** continuous trap from my deck I activate **Chaos Rend &Tear **and equip it to **Black Luster Sage- Arch Blade Saint,** by Rend and tears primary effect the equipped monster gains 500 Attack. **Black Luster Sage- Arch Blade Saint 4000 Atk** , Now then Attack Malware Cyclops go Chaos dual slash!

" I'll activate Malware cyclops effect and send Lesser Malware from my extra deck to the graveyard and **Malware cyclops** gains 1000 Attack **Malware Cyclops Atk 3950.** Dallian: 7450, Since I have Anti-Anti virus Malware Cyclops Isn't destroyed." Dallian countered

 _Alex countered back_. "To little too late Dallian if Rend and tear is equipped to one of my monsters it can attack twice per battle phase, Now Go **Black Luster Sage- Arch Blade Saint, Universal Slash."** Dallian: 7400.

Dallian desperately exclaimed, " It's my draw!" a wide smile grew on his face, " Well well aren't I lucky I activate Raigeki! All The Monsters you control Are destroyed!" A singular blast of lightning struck Alex's field and an explosion occurred spewing a holographic explosion over her field.

 **Nar:** That will be it for this chap sorry I haven't updated this in a while for those who actually read my stuff, life is dealing out some fresh hot problems to me so I have been busy. Now then their are a lot of effects to go over so let's jump right in.

 **Alex's cards**

 **Return of the legendary warrior, normal spell: eff.** If you have a "Black luster soldier **"** monster(s) in your graveyard you can special summon up to 2 of them with lower than 3000 atk.

 **Black Luster Sage- Arch Blade Saint: Link 6, Bot, bot left &right, left&right and top**. 3500 Atk. Warrior eff: 3+ dark and/or 3+ Light monsters.

This monster is unaffected by your opponents card effects ( This effect can't be negated), this monster can't be tributed. If you control no monsters in the main monster zones you can once per turn ( quick effect) add one ritual spell from your deck to your hand, but you can't special summon the turn this effect is activated, if this effect is activated during your opponents turn monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects and you take no damage for the rest of the turn. Once per turn you can activate one "CHOAS" continuous trap card from your deck or graveyard.

 **Warriors Bond, normal spell**

You can choose one "Black Luster" link monster in your extra deck, send the proper materials from your deck to the graveyard then special summon that monster from your extra deck.

 **Black Luster Brawler 6 star 2500 -warrior Eff:**

If this monster destroys a monster your opponent controls it permanently gains 400 Atk. This monster can only be destroyed by battle.

 **Black Luster Gladiator Knight 5 star. Light-warrior,Normal monster 2500 Atk 2000 Def**

Dreaming of achieving the title bestowed upon only those who conquere the tournament of legends this warrior battles on for greater strength.

 **Choas Rend &Tear**, continuous trap.

If you control a "Black Luster" monster you can activate and equip this card to it, That monster gains 500 Atk and can attack twice per battle phase. The monster equipped with this card can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects.

 **Anti-Anti virus, continuous trap.**

If you don't control any Machine type monsters you can special summon one Malware token dark- machine 0 Atk 0 def to your field. The first time a machine type monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect it isn't destroyed.

 **Malware missing data,** lvl 4 dark machine eff, 1700 Atk 0 def

if this card is in your graveyard you can banish it, special summon one level 8 or lower dark machine type monster from your hand.

 **Malware Corruption,Lvl 4** dark machine eff. 1500 Atk 2000 def

if you control two or more dark machine type monsters you can choose a monster type that type of monster can no longer activate its effects on the field while this monster is on the field.

 **Corrupting Virus lvl 6 dark machine eff. 2500 Atk 2500 def**

Once per turn You can send one monster you control to the graveyard then destroy a monster your opponent controls.


	10. True meaning

The smoke cleared from the field, except for Black Luster Sage- Arch blade saint all the monsters on Alex's side of the field were destroyed. _Alright that's the majority of the problem gone now I need a way to get rid of the Saint. I have an idea that just might work._ " I activate the effec of Lesser Malware and special summon it to your side of the field, **Lesser Malware** link one down 200 attack. Now then treble and despair in front of the most powerfull Virus, I activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard if you control a dark machine type monster on your side of the field I can do this." A dark staticy purple hole opened up in the ground between the two duelists a ominous amount of glitches seemed to spew from the hole causing the holo generated enviornment to shift and contort, " I banish all the dark machine type monsters in my graveyard,malware token and Corrupting Virus , Appear from the origin of all malware and tear this fake reality to shreds **FULL SYSTEM CURRUPTION."** The glitches grew more intense as what seemed to be a large dark figure started emerging from the breach in what it seems would represent the holograms firewall.

 _BLS: Alex be carefull this one is.._ He got cut off as a massive amount of diffferent mechanichal static and schreeches pierced her head, unknowingly to her she had already started covering her ears as if that would muffle the noises that broke every connection and filled the void with it's self produced static.

" Now the effect of Full System Corruption activates for every dark machine type monster I banished you lose 500 life points and it gains 500 Attack since I banished 8 monsters it gains 3000 attack, **Full System Curruption Link 8 7500 ATK.** There is nothing you can do to win now go **FSC** Completely Obliterate her monster **BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH**!Before you ev start thinking about it let me say that while I control FSC spells, traps and monster effects are sealed away as well as immunity to card effects."* ( to be fully explained). At the moment of the attack the bright blue light completely atomizing her monster the noise shattered her mental defense breaking and tearing its way through her brain, she fell over small hands hitting the arena ground. As the bright light subsided from tearing each and every life point away from her she could barley open her eyes as her conscious started giving out, she could smell something strange that she hadn't before as a trickle of blood leaked from her nose and mouth the small droplets landing on her small hands. She had to stand up but she couldn't, she had to win but there probably wasn't a way.

 **Alex: 500 ( rend and tear negated)**

The piercing noise wasn't so much a problem now as her world started fading. Honestly I should just give up is what was running through every part of her brain. She moved one of her hands from the ground slowly to her deck almost losing balance as she did so, she noti that onlt a few cards remained in her deck which was odd but most likely some other effect of that thing. As she went to put her hand on her deck in the surrendering posistion but her arm gave out and instead she drew a card by sheer mistake, she didn want to continue as she wholey gave up and started to collapse she heard a voice.

? " A kid like you should have never had to deal with something like that a monster from ages past, even tough its been short I guess I should take care of this one seriously what are the others up to. It's been fun for the short while we've known each other but don't worry I'll leave you something to remember me by."

The card in her hand started shining as the warm glow enveloped her body and her world wend dark. Alex stood from her position slowly a menacing aura surrounding her. " A monster like that only gets tougher to deal with in time guess they'll owe me one for this." Dallian looked suprised but it was clear that he wasn't himself anymore as the surrounding glitches covered the dueling area like a fog. " I banish 10 light monsters and 10 dark monsters from my graveyard face down." Assorted metallic schreeches came from the creature it was clearly saying something about how pointless the struggle was. " Have you ever heard of Exodia a long forgotten series of cards used by a revered duelist hero." The two sides of the ying and yang appeared on the field as a larger pentagram appeared in front of it, Large golden armored fingers, arms, legs and other body parts slowly emerged from the pentagram yet it didn't seem like a forbidden might was being temporarily unsealed. instead a god was emerging into the world which couldn't contain his sheer wrath. Exodia towered over the amalgimation of viruses the look from his eyes conveying nothing but pure wrath as the weather outside the stadium changed drastically lightning struck thunder cracked the sky and rain started pouring down from the clouds. " I have no mercy for the likes of you, I'll make sure to completly and utterly Oblitterate your existance!" On that word the ying and yang spun rapidly and a bright white light ball appeared in one ofe his hands in the other hand a pure black orb appeared as his eyes lit up and smoke and/or steam fumed from his mouth. " Learn the true meaning of infinity." The black and white orbs violently changed into massive waves of spiraling black and white energy erasing everything in there path.


End file.
